


[蝙闪]一夜成永恒

by high_spirits



Category: Batman (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_spirits/pseuds/high_spirits
Summary: 还未成为闪电侠的巴里艾伦在哥谭偶然救了蝙蝠侠，带来的露水情缘。





	[蝙闪]一夜成永恒

**Author's Note:**

> 根据大型同人n52闪电侠#25（联动了蝙蝠侠零年）改编的：“六年前，蝙蝠侠传说刚开始流传。其时，哥谭市正经历着一场前所未有的大灾难，一个自称谜语人的疯子，在一场巨大的暴风雨来临前，切断了全程电力。还未得到能力成为闪电侠的巴里·艾伦，在命运的安排下只身前往哥谭市。”<-背景是发生在巴里救助结束后并没有离开哥谭而是留宿一晚。  
> 在写之前只参考了闪电侠#25，零年的漫画也记不太清了，有大量的魔改。  
> 本质是pwp，只要享受pwp的乐趣，不要在剧情bug，是送给自己的生日礼物>/////<

黑夜降临哥谭，最后一辆前往中心城的巴士已经离开，布洛克警官尽了最后的仁慈将巴里送到了附近的旅馆。

服务员将蜡烛递给了巴里，由于电力中断，昏暗的走廊唯有烛光闪烁。巴里把蜡烛放在房间门口的柜子上，然后脱下了外套。

外套上沾满了灰尘，火焰灼烧后变得破旧不堪，身上的伤口隐隐作痛，逞英雄远没有想象中的光彩，唯有全身心的狼狈。

“你只是一个局外人，对哥谭一无所知，你的正义在这里无路可通。”想起布洛克警官的话仍会感到隐隐头痛。

——难道在哥谭就应该让黑暗肆意妄为吗？

黑暗的房间让巴里冷得打颤，不时的风声仿佛示意着窗户......还开着？

“不许动。”低低的声音伴随着扣动扳机的声音，巴里借着烛光隐约看到了那把直指自己的枪，紧接着看到了那个握枪的人朦胧的轮廓。

“蝙蝠侠......”说完就后悔于自己的轻举妄动，对面的人无声地握紧了手中的枪。

巴里连呼吸都尤为小心，他站在烛光下，对面的人隐藏在黑暗中，可以看清他的一举一动，但巴里连他的身形都只能看个大概。

蝙蝠侠朝向敞开的窗户移了一步，枪仍直直地对着巴里。这个时候巴里才注意到蝙蝠侠的另一只手按着腹部，血红色若隐若现。

“你受伤了。”巴里轻声抚慰道，“你需要治疗。”

蝙蝠侠一动不动。

“我知道你的，蝙蝠侠，你只是在帮着让这个城市变得更好，你不应该被逮捕。”对面的人无动于衷，但巴里直觉对面的人放松了点警惕。

蝙蝠侠的谨慎显然没让他放下手中的枪，巴里并没有任何资本让对方相信自己，他只能真诚地凝视着对方，说：“请相信我。”

巴里走向了门口，推开了门，但背后没有任何动静，他听说蝙蝠侠可以悄无声息地在黑暗中活动，他也不知道对方会不会趁机离开。

“服务员，”在走廊的服务员听到他的呼喊立刻走了过来，“我的伤口好像裂开来了，这里有没有急救箱给我包扎一下？”

“好的，请稍等。”巴里站在门口，直到接过急救箱才关门回到房间。

蝙蝠侠还是站在那里，只不过放下了枪。

巴里端了把椅子放在床尾，将蜡烛放了上去。

“这样你躺在床上就可以摘下面具，我看不见的。”

“我自己来就好。”这是蝙蝠侠说的第二句话，透过面具低沉沙哑地仿佛机械的声音。

“我主修的是法医学，你的伤口如果不得到有效的处理，只会恶化。”巴里向前走了一步，“请让我来。”

两人之间再一次漫开沉默。

先出声的是蝙蝠侠，不是拒绝，也不是轻视，却是一声轻笑。

“你真是固执地愚蠢。”

巴里也忍不住笑了起来：“是啊，大家都这么说的。”

蝙蝠侠并没有接受摘下面具的建议，只是顺从地躺在床上，将腹部的伤口裸露出来，烛光下有些狰狞。

包扎伤口显然比和蝙蝠侠对峙简单许多，巴里从容迅速地处理好伤口，甚至于在触摸到腹部时无声地感叹着对方紧实的肌肉。

“处理地很好，你一定能成为一个优秀的法医。”蝙蝠侠顿了顿，“把窗帘拉上，外面会看到的。”

“我并不准备成为法医，”巴里走到窗边，一边关窗一边说，“我是从中心城赶来执法机构的响应者，我想要当警察，惩善扬恶，这会不会听上去很幼稚？”

“不会。”蝙蝠侠的语气还是一尘不变，但这让巴里感到安心。

布洛克警官曾经说过，蝙蝠侠是个裹着变态斗篷，扰乱秩序的义警，布洛克对他义骚之以鼻，而蝙蝠侠则肯定了他还尚显幼稚的正义感。

在听闻蝙蝠侠的传说时，巴里就莫名觉得他们之间有所共鸣，他只是一个初出茅庐的社会人，而蝙蝠侠是拯救哥谭的英雄，这样的想法实在太过于自负。

当巴里转过身的时候，蝙蝠侠已经摘下了面具，一双湛蓝的眼睛凝视着他，黑暗中隐约可见棱角分明的脸庞，让他一时移不开眼。

“如果看不清的话你可以凑近一些。”

“不不不了。”巴里有些慌张地挥着手移开了目光。

“你果然是个古板的人。”说着的时候带着些难以明辨的笑意，“你就把我当作在异乡萍水相逢的陌生人来看，这一遇之后便不会再有交集。”

少了面具的阻隔，对方的声音似乎有了微妙的变化，对着那双蓝眸，巴里忍不住凑了过去，仿佛面前的人不是蝙蝠侠，的确是在哥谭萍水相逢的陌生人。

即使凑了过去，在微弱的烛光下也只能看到模糊的五官。

对面的人扬起嘴角，绅士般的笑容让巴里的心脏开始胡乱地跳动起来。

——这也许只是吊桥效应，也许只是长久的孤独后一时温暖的错乱。

无论怎么说服自己，当两人不断凑近后，巴里还是顺势亲吻了对方，不知道是谁主动的，一切都只是顺其自然。

“你是同性恋吗？”

“我不知道，不过看起来，是的。”

这一次巴里主动吻了上去，比起刚刚嘴唇的触碰，两人微微张开了嘴带着吮吸，寂静之中的吞咽声显得极为色情。

“你可以当做这是一夜春梦，一觉醒来你还是原来的你，”对面的人两指轻抚着巴里的下巴，“接下来的事情我想你明白，无论今夜到了哪一步都只是一场梦，一场不会有第二次的梦，你确定还要继续吗？”

他们相互吸引，但巴里还是意识得到这并不足以到达爱情。

“我确定。”

他的裤裆撑起了小帐篷，不知道是出于情，还是出于欲。

对面的人脱下了盔甲，紧身衣中显露出精壮的身材让他又羡慕又嫉妒，情不自禁地再一次抚上了腹部，对面的人顺势将巴里推倒在床上。

“我该怎么称呼你？”

“巴里·艾伦。”

“只是一个称呼，我不是要你的真名。”巴里有些害羞地脸红，在对方的面前像是个无知的小鬼，“抱歉的是我并不能回以真名，你可以喊我‘布鲁诺’，巴里。”

布鲁诺手伸向巴里的腰带，巴里立刻遮住了微微突起的裤裆：“我自己来就好了！”

巴里有些慌张地解着腰带，当他艰难地脱下裤子扔到地上的时候，布鲁诺已经从床头柜里取出了润滑剂挤在了手心。

“放轻松，让我来主导。”

巴里顺从地躺着，布鲁诺将巴里的一条腿压在肩膀上，沾有润滑剂的食指缓缓地挤入干涩的股间。

“呃......”巴里也曾经看过几眼这类片子，但显然实际的情况并没有画面里那样舒适，指甲和手茧摩擦着嫩肉带来轻微的疼痛。

“很快就会好的。”一边安抚着，布鲁诺一边用另一只空闲的手上下撸动着巴里的阴茎。

手掌粗糙的茧摩擦着带来巨大的快感，后穴的痛苦被盖过，原本压抑的喘息染上了欲望的色彩，快乐铺天盖地地袭来，让他几乎压抑不住呻吟。

“不要咬嘴唇，你的声音很好听，我喜欢听。”

巴里张开了嘴，低低地呻吟起来，他感觉得到后面又伸进去了第二根手指，但外物挤入的痛苦很快被快感淹没，在他快要射的时候布鲁诺加快了撸动的速度，高潮的瞬间他感觉浑身都舒服地战栗着，喉结抖动着却只能无声地叫喊。

“你可真是经验丰富。”巴里嘟囔着，语气中有连自己都难以想象的撒娇。

“这和经验无关，我只是尽全力想要你舒服。”借着刚刚射出的精液，布鲁诺涂抹在指尖向着后穴塞入第三根手指。

“第三根？！”

布鲁诺低下了头，巴里顺着他的目光望向了对方的平角裤突起的地方，那是个尺寸可观的大家伙。

“我希望你舒服。”

巴里有些害羞地遮住脸。

三根手指在后穴里一点一点地深入探索，一次又一次按压着嫩肉，直至按压到某一块的时候，巴里发出了软绵绵的呻吟声。

“很好听。”布鲁诺的蓝眸带着令人沉迷的笑意。

三根手指在后穴进进出出，准确地按压着舒适的那一点，刚刚发泄过的小兄弟再一次抬起了头。就在这个时候，布鲁诺拔出了手指，后穴紧缩着还是没有挽留得住。

“这次我们一起。”布鲁诺脱下了平角裤，将安全套套在尺寸可观的大家伙上，布鲁诺将头部对准了后穴，“可能会有点疼，放松。”

“好的，放松。”巴里深吸了一口气，然后缓缓地呼出，布鲁诺在这个时候挺身将阴茎缓缓地送入巴里的身体。

进入还算顺利，但布鲁诺开始抽动的时候后穴仿佛撕裂般开始疼痛，原本抬头的阴茎也软了下去。

“放松。”布鲁诺一手抬着巴里的腿，另一只手安抚着巴里的阴茎，因为疼痛而收缩的后穴也稍稍放松了一点。

煎熬之中不知过了多久，布鲁诺耐心的抽动下，快感一丝丝地从后穴漫开。

布鲁诺再一次顶到那个点的时候，巴里呻吟着颤抖了一下，布鲁诺不再缓慢地进攻，大开大合地进攻着这一点，巴里也不自觉地晃动着身体迎合。

巴里忘情地呻吟着，也不知道声音会不会太大，湿润的眼睛朦胧地盯着那双蓝眸。

突然之间，眼角被温热的舌头舔了一下，两个人一下子都愣住了。

“你哭了，我只是想......给你擦掉眼泪。”布鲁诺有些茫然地解释道。

巴里笑了笑，双手轻轻环住对方的脖颈，不约而同地张开了双唇，两舌缠绵地接吻，还不忘下半身勤奋地耕耘。

“快，快要射了。”巴里颤抖地说道。

“我们一起。”沙哑的声音里带着难掩的情欲。

布鲁诺两手抬起了巴里的双腿，臀部悬空着，迅速而猛烈地进行活塞运动。

“巴里。”巴里听见布鲁诺带着欲望呼喊着自己的名字，如同催情剂一般让他更加着迷沉醉，他呼唤着“布鲁诺”以示回应，他感觉到原本粗大的阴茎似乎又粗了一圈。

巴里双手抚摸上自己的阴茎快速地撸动着，两人的呼吸交错之间都急促起来，巴里射出来的瞬间听到了布鲁诺低沉的呻吟，他们就这么喘息着享受着快感逐渐消失的过程。

当呼吸变得平稳的时候，布鲁诺才感觉到身体上全是黏腻的汗水，忘我的快乐让他有些沉迷，但理智还是让他抽出了阴茎，浓稠的精液随着套子一起丢进了垃圾桶。

“洗个澡再睡。”

巴里艰难地爬了起来，“我洗完你也洗一下。”说出来的话仿佛沙粒一般粗糙沙哑。

对面的人沉默地点了个头，情欲让他忘记他们不过是个陌路人，当他从浴室出来的时候，随着寒风飘动的窗帘才让他从这场春梦突然惊醒。

即使不断告诫自己不能沉迷，关上窗户的时候还是满心的失落。

在蜡烛的边上留着一张便签，上面是优雅的花体字——

_ 请原谅我无法将这一晚当作一场春梦，这是你馈赠给我的难以忘却的宝物。 _

**Author's Note:**

> 布鲁诺是我百度到的化名，并不清楚来源是哪里。  
> 一夜情缘可以再续，不过应该不会写后续了（


End file.
